The Claiming
by Leria
Summary: This is a BxE one shot that I submitted on Twilighted dot net for a smut challenge. It is M/NC-17 rated for mature audiences only! Bella finally gets what she has wanted from Edward since her change.


AN: After many PMs requesting that I post my latest one-shot here on fanfic, I have decided to give in and post it. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

I walked around the empty white house, my fingers trailing over the furniture that had been left behind as I waited. How many more times would we be able to meet without our secret getting out? How long could I expect Jacob to keep meeting me before demanding I leave my husband?

The door opened and I spun around the smile that was on my face freezing while I struggled to keep my composure.

"Ed…Edward?" my voice rushed out.

"Ah, love -- you seem shocked to see me…" A sardonic smile was on his lips.

His eyes were filled with anger and hurt. I bit on my lower lip not knowing how to respond.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he questioned.

"I…uh…I..." My voice stumbled as I fought for the words that I needed to get out.

He slowly walked towards me, his eyes staring into mine. He still had the ability to dazzle me after all these years. I loved him so much, but I was tired of being treated like a frail human. Would he ever see me as his equal?

"How long?" His voice was laced with anger.

I turned my head to look away and felt his fingers on my chin. He roughly turned me so that I was once again looking at him. My eyes widened in shock, he had never used anything but the gentlest touch with me.

"How _long_?" His voice rose with the anger he was fighting against.

"Since I was able to be around humans," I mumbled in answer.

He released me and stepped back, his jaw clenched. "Why?"

I exhaled at his question. "Why…" I answered back, my voice rising with the rage I had held in for so long. "Because he doesn't treat me as if I would break…Because when he touches me I feel his passion…Because he doesn't hold back…Because I know that he _wants _me!"

His head snapped up at my last comment and his eyes were filled with something I had never seen before. A tremor went through my body and I stepped away cautiously.

His lips curled back and his stance shifted into that of a predator. "Are you afraid?" His voice was deeper than normal with a scratchy quality that sent chills down my spine.

I stood up straight and glared at him, fighting against every instinct inside that was telling me to flee. He was bigger and stronger and I knew that if I fought him head on, I would lose. I found my breathing increasing although I had no need for air, if my heart could beat, it would be pounding rapidly.

"Should I be afraid?" My voice quivered giving away that indeed I felt something, I wasn't sure though if fear was what I would call it.

He took a stepped forward so that I could feel his breath on me, I refused to move. His eyes closed and he leaned forward. He inhaled deeply and his nose skimmed along my jaw. This was something he hadn't done since I was human.

"You still smell just as good now as you did then," he whispered near my ear.

I stepped away from him quickly. His eyes still closed; he tilted his head from one side to the other, before straightening it. He paused briefly never once opening his eyes. He inhaled deeply, his head falling back, before snapping back into place. His eyes opened and they were blacker than I had ever seen. What could only be called a sadistic grin crossed his face.

"Run, Bella...run...now!" I jumped at that sound of his voice. It was no longer the gentle Edward I had always known.

My instincts took over and I darted out the door as fast as my legs would carry me. At first I had been angry at him, then almost aroused, but now…now I was truly terrified. I quickly wove my way through the foliage moving so quickly I would be invisible to the human eye.

Edward and I were matched in speed, but I feared that he would quickly catch me now that I was the prey. The wind was blowing strongly against me, leaving my scent trailing behind, tracking me would be easy. I was almost at the border, almost to freedom. He couldn't cross the line, he wouldn't dare. The treaty would force him to stay on his side. Only half a mile to go… so close.

A bolt of lightening streaked through the sky followed by a loud crash of thunder. I cried out. I was less than 25 yards away when I felt a hard jerk on my hair causing me to crash loudly into the solid stone body behind me.

His arm snaked around my waist pulling me roughly against him while his other hand continued wrapping my hair around it until it rested tightly against the back of my head.

"Running to _him_?" his voice was right above my ear.

I shook my head in denial. "You're scaring me," I whispered.

His hand slid up my waist and rested under my breast, the thumb moving up and over grazing my nipple. I inhaled as my body began to betray me by reacting to his touch.

"You should be scared." His breath blew across my neck. "I'm about to do things I've only contemplated in my deepest and darkest thoughts."

As soon as the words left his mouth, my knees buckled. Had he not been holding me, I would have slid to the ground. A warmth I hadn't felt since I was human began radiating up from my center and flowing through me, this was what I had wanted, for him to dominate me.

He tilted my head back and his lips crashed forcefully onto mine. His lips moved roughly demanding my surrender. His tongue traced my lips forcing its way into my mouth. I moaned as his tongue moved over my teeth exploring and plundering. His tongue slid along mine touching and tasting. I reached out my tongue needing to run it over his, but he pulled his back away from me. I groaned in frustration as he repeated this process over, again and again always pulling back when I made a move.

My body quivered as his hands slid roughly over me, grasping and massaging my full, aching breasts. His fingers sent electrical pulses through me as they pulled and teased my taunt nipples.

I tried turning in his arms so that I could explore his body as he was mine, but he held me firmly in place.

"No," he whispered. His lips moving now across my jaw and onto my neck. I tried to pull away, but he refused to release me. "I said no," his said staring into my eyes. "Understand?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

I felt heat pool into my lower body at his commanding tone. I nodded, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips.

His lips moved back to my neck, nibbling along the side then moving to skim over the back his tongue lavishly tasting my skin. "Edward…" his name was a sigh on my lips.

His hand moved to the collar of my shirt and, in one swift motion, he ripped it down the front, a growl coming from his throat. At that moment the sky opened up, releasing a steady downpour of rain. The rivulets of water felt like silken caresses as they slid over my bare skin.

As his right hand continued the assault on my upper body, his left moved lower sliding under my skirt and making its way higher. His smooth lips and tongue continued tracing unseen patterns along my shoulders.

I held my breath as I waited for the moment when the ache that he had began to build in me would find release. My body tensed as his finger slid along the edge of my panties, I couldn't stop the rocking of my hips as his finger continued its light exploration up the side then over the front teasing but never satisfying. "Ahh…" My head fell back against him, the frustration mounting.

He laughed softly in my ear.

"Get on your knees," he said, turning me to face him before releasing the grip he had on me. His hands moved to his belt quickly unfastening it then moving to the button at his waist.

I did as he demanded my eyes staring at the bulge just beneath his zipper. His slid the zipper down and released himself from his tight boxer briefs. I wondered if he had any idea how much this was turning me on.

"What now?" I asked, hoping and praying he would let me do something I had begged to do since we had first made love, something he had denied me from doing, proclaiming that it wasn't the proper thing for a wife.

"I want you to wrap your luscious teasing lips around my cock."

I hesitated afraid that if he knew how much I wanted this that he would make me stop. "Don't act like you don't want to Bella, I can smell your arousal from here."

His last words had my body responding immediately to what he and I both craved. I reached out taking him in my hands, leaning forward I moved my tongue over his thick hard cock, from the tip to the base then back again absorbing his taste. I swirled my tongue around the head then took him into my mouth, sucking on the head before slowing sliding my way down him. I closed my eyes as I sucked on his cock, moving in and out of my mouth. He moaned and his hands came up tangling in my hair. I glanced up at him through my lashes and saw that he was watching my every move. Our eyes met and I took him deep in my mouth.

My own body clenched in response to the look on his face. I moaned and began to move my tongue in a massaging motion on the underside of his shaft, my thumb repeating the action on the areas my mouth didn't cover.

"Don't stop," his sensual voice urged me. His hand tightened in my hair and he held me in place as he slid in and out of mouth. I moved my hands to his firm ass and pulled him toward me taking in every last hard, silky inch. His moans became louder and more ragged. His sounds of pleasure were as much of a turn on as his actions.

His hands grabbed at my shoulder stopping me as he pulled away. Turning me around he kneeled behind me. His hands moved roughly and quickly over me ripping and removing all articles of clothing so that I was completely naked before him. He pushed me forward so that I was leaning on my hands. His hands slid down over my butt, down the back of my thighs where he stopped and spread my legs wider. Leaning over me his hands moved over my breasts as I rocked back against him.

I could feel his hard shaft pressed against me, teasing my senses as I pushed back rubbing against it. "Please, Edward," I breathed.

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, his face wore a cocky self-assured smile. His hand slid down my stomach and over my moist folds, I moaned, my head falling forward and down as he found my clit and began expertly circling it. My back arched and I moved against him as his fingers started to bring me to the release I so desperately wanted.

His hands fell away from me and I whined. Needing more of him, I rocked back against his hard body.

He began rubbing the head of his cock along me, teasing my aching clit, the friction of our bodies creating a warmth neither of us normally had. "Is this what you want, Bella?" he asked sliding a fraction of the way into me and stopping. I tried to slide back but his hand held me in place.

I moaned in answer, my body no longer seeming capable of words.

His free hand slid up my spine leaving a wake of fire everywhere he touched. He stopped at my shoulder and quickly pulled me back against him. My back arched, my ass rising higher as I felt every inch of his hard velvety cock slide into me. My inner walls clenched tightly around him as he held steady. I wiggled fiercely, trying to move with no luck. I could feel him throbbing inside of me and I ached with a need like I had never known, I needed to feel him move roughly against my body, I needed him to pull out only to push himself back in.

He remained frozen, not allowing me or himself any movement. "Bella, what do you want?" his voice was husky with desire.

"You," I panted.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"You…only you," I was sobbing now, my body craving a release only he could give me.

"What do you want from me?" He was leaning over me, his voice at my ear.

I moaned and attempted to push back again only to be denied.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" That word coming from his lips was the most arousing thing I had ever heard, and yes, that was exactly what I wanted.

"Yes," I whimpered.

I had wanted Edward to be with me like this for so long nothing mattered but the desire surging through my body, this need, this ache I had for him made me willing to do anything and everything he asked.

"Say it…" he whispered.

"Fuck me…" the words tumbled from my lips. "Please, Edward… fuck me…" I begged.

"You are _mine_," his voice was dark. His mouth moved to my shoulder, opening. His tongue slid over my skin then I felt his teeth on me as he bit down.

Oh god, his venom caused a euphoric sensation as it rushed through me, sending all my senses into overdrive.

"Ahhh…" I screamed in pleasure as he slid out of me before roughly sliding back in. I met him thrust for thrust, not able to get enough of him. His hands rested on my hips as he thrust faster and harder, his breathing as hectic as mine. "Yours….only yours," I panted as he continued driving into me.

The lightening continued overhead as our bodies crashed together and we sought the finale we both craved. My head began to swim and I fell forward onto my elbows, my arms no longer able to support me as the orgasmic ripples flashed through my body, consuming me completely. I heard him groan as his cock pulsed in me when he came. My body continued to clench tightly around him as wave after wave of pleasure soared through me.

I exhaled and fell flat on my stomach, not caring about the debris under me. My body ached in a pleasant way and I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips.

Edward removed his shirt and lay down on his back beside me, he pulled me on top of him covering me with his shirt and wrapping his arms around me. I looked up into his face and saw the love I had always seen there.

My eyes began to fill with tears that would never be shed. "I…I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from my face and gently kissed my forehead. "It's over with Jake and me … I promise I never loved him … not like I love you."

I jumped at the sound of a lone howl and turned my head in its direction. There, standing on the border, stood a massive russet wolf his lip curled back in a snarl. I looked from the wolf's brown eyes to Edward's topaz ones then back and saw that the wolf was no longer there.

"He wants you to know that you are no longer welcome on their side… or in his life."

"How long was he there?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"He was running behind us and saw me grab you. Sam ordered him back onto their side when he was about to attack me and told him he wasn't to interfere. He's been watching and listening ever since."

"Why?" I wanted to know, why would he let Jake watch us? It was cruel and nothing like him, although no worse than what I had done.

"I had to make sure he understood," Edward whispered, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Understood what?" I questioned.

"That you are mine," he answered, his eye flashing black before returning once again to the topaz I loved so much. This possessiveness was a side to him I had never seen but always craved.

I realized at that moment, that the part of our relationship that had been missing since I became a vampire was the danger and the fear, the feeling of living on the edge. Not only had his giving and charming personality made me fall in love with him, it was also the uncertainty that came along with being around him, the unspoken peril of it all.

Once I was changed, that part of our relationship vanished, leaving a sense of security and predictability that I could no longer stomach. This side of Edward, the aggressive, dominant side, the part that he had kept so tightly locked away, brought all those feelings of vulnerability back. But I no longer felt fear for my life, rather an exciting fear that once again, made Edward take my breath away.

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
